<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick by R31K0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352831">Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R31K0/pseuds/R31K0'>R31K0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Summoners War (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lushen is a dramaqueen, Sickfic, beware the mancold, i will drag ya'll with me on this ship or so help me, permanent roommate is a slang i will always find cuter than gf/bf, shameless fluff, the romantic undertones arent vague anymore but very prominent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R31K0/pseuds/R31K0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to throw cards because of your own sneezing was a terrible setback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis/Lushen (Summoners War)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd forgotten I even had an AO3 account and had posted something on it until I got such a nice comment on my first fic yesterday. Thanks to you, Hiraeth1027, I finally found the courage to make a second Attempt™!</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late evening light that flitted in through the blinds to his room was bright. One might’ve thought that the sun’s heat would turn milder in its warm glare as the hours passed, but that didn’t seem to be the case as Lushen still felt soaked with sweat. Tiny particles of dust danced in the gleaming rays, as if they were particles of gold instead of remnants torn up from when Lushen had walked across the rug earlier, toes wiggling in the fuzzy material, to get to the bathroom. </p>
<p>It had been a tough trip to go and fetch a roll of paper, even if it only meant moving a few metres. This because his nose was runny and his head throbbing with an ache that refused to loosen no matter the amount of aspirins. The pill container in the medicine cabinet had said “<em>take 2 if you don’t weigh over 200 kg</em>”, Lushen weighed nearly seventy but had chugged a third one anyway for good measure. When he checked his pale face in the mirror he noted, with a dull scowl, that he was bleary-eyed and his nose was red. Not because he fashioned the red plastic nose that was a sign of his class, but actually red because of the cold coursing through him. Walking back to the bed, roll of paper in hand in preparation for current and future complications regarding his nose, was a hellish trip as well. Lushen had stumbled on the doorstep, stubbed one of his toes particularly hard so he had to limp, and then he had hit his knee in the corner of the bed. As if that wasn’t enough, he had almost been strangled by the blankets and duvets his permanent roommate had given to him before they went to work that morning. </p>
<p>Lushen let out a pitiful groan when he slumped down on his large bed, and then he sneezed, a worn down cough following and making his head feel as fuzzy as the rug on the floor. There was an itchy feeling in his nose and his eyes and the joker tutted his nose over and over to try to make it go away. Instead another steady sneeze ripped through the silence and he let out a groan of exhaustion because <em>holy shit</em> these sneezes were like the nat five‘s of sneezes. </p>
<p>Bored, he flipped through the pages of a book he had decided to read that morning, scanning the words before putting it aside again, sighing. His head was throbbing too much for him to be able to focus and he rubbed his temples in self pity. Lushen had been bedridden for a while already. Not by his own decision, but because of two women and one demon god. The demon god didn’t want him on the team because Lushen couldn’t shoot properly as he trembled slightly, and besides his sneezes and coughing startled the other monsters so they missed critical attacks. Fair point, in Lushen’s mind. One woman, his Summoner, had laughed hard when Lushen came to see her in her office and replied to her questions with a choked nasal voice, and she had sent him back to his home to rest up for a week. Which was also fair, Lushen supposed, because she, like Theomars, knew Lushen wouldn’t be an asset to any team, but rather a setback. The second woman, however, was just plain ass <em>fuzzy</em>. As a permanent roommate might be when her lover fell sick, although Lushen still debated over his need for three blankets when he rarely even used one for extra warmth. </p>
<p>Speaking of the permanent roommate, he just heard the door to the apartment open, someone stepping inside, and the joker waited impatiently for her well known face to appear in the bedroom doorway. He was bored out of his mind, itching to see her so she could entertain him a bit, and gently coddle him (sick or not, he could really appreciate a good coddling right now). Thus, he listened intently for her movements around the home they shared, smiling and rolling onto his side when he heard her near the bedroom door. Sure enough, Lapis, soon opened the entry to his little den and walked inside, wrinkling her forehead over seeing the state he was in. </p>
<p>“I’m feeling much better, I swear”, he gave her a cheeky grin and Lapis shook her head, she had most likely heard his voice was still raspy from his cold. </p>
<p>“We both know you are still sick”, she replied, sounding exactly like some of the healers they had on the island. “Have you taken your medicine?”</p>
<p>“Yup. And an extra.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the prescription say—“</p>
<p>“Lapis, my head feels like its splitting apart.”</p>
<p>She paused and then came closer and climbed onto the bed. The mattress sighed a little beneath her weight and Lushen shifted so she could place her hand on his forehead. For a moment, the magic knight fell silent, her forehead still full of wrinkles and her eyes distant as she felt his temperature. Then, she gave him a lopsided smile.<br/>
“You have a fever.”</p>
<p>“I figured.”</p>
<p>“Have you drunk something in a while?”</p>
<p>“Does soda count?”</p>
<p>She laughed and jumped off the bed while shaking her head. “No, no, soda doesn’t count. I’ll get you some water.”</p>
<p>He watched her go as she left, smiling at the playful sway of her hips and the grin she gave him by the doorway. Lushen let out a loving sigh, this woman was going to be the death of him, and he was fine with that. While he smiled softly to himself, he could hear her hum as she fetched a glass of water for him. She wasn’t very musical, but her little tune told him she was happy, having most likely had a good day at work. As good as the days could be while running dungeons and scenarios, slaying enemies left and right. Lushen couldn’t blame her though, some days were just downright <em>fun</em> and he’d never deny her one of those. Rather, he wanted to hear her talk about them, so he could keep hearing the joy in her voice. </p>
<p>“How was work?” he therefore called and heard her shoot back with an energetic “<em>great!</em>”, before the soft padding of her footsteps resumed.</p>
<p>Lapis came back into their bedroom, a large mug of water in her hand. He took it gratefully and gave her an expectant glance as he sipped the cold liquid, motioning for her to go on.<br/>
“I trained one of the new units”, she gleamed as she spoke and Lushen relaxed against his pillows, his permanent roommate’s happiness calming him. “You know how our Summoner summoned a dragon knight a few days back?”</p>
<p>Lushen hummed. He did indeed remember. A stout and proud knight, of wind nonetheless. Lapis had been way too giddy about him for Lushen’s total liking (a man was allowed to be a little bit jealous when his woman was chatting about another man). Then again, Lushen could understand her fascination. Up till that point Lapis had been the only knight on the island, but now, when <em>Leo</em> had come along, they were suddenly two. Lapis was excited, probably feeling kinship with the new wind monster, and her good mood was infectious. </p>
<p>“So, did you run scenarios together?” Lushen probed and Lapis nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we ran some, winning with ease. He’s very fast you know, always first to move.”</p>
<p>Lushen nodded, listening to her, and smiling back when she grinned at him. Seeing her happy was one of life’s essential little pleasures, one he wouldn’t survive without. Feelings of warmth and adoration blossomed in is chest and he reached up to push some strands of hair back from her face, feeling how she leaned into his touch. </p>
<p>“I missed you”, she murmured, and his heart clenched a little from the longing way she said it. </p>
<p>“I missed you too. There’s not so much to do around here but to lie and philosophise and wait for you to come home, y’know?” </p>
<p>She gave a curt laugh. “I can imagine”, and then she scooted closer, patting her lap. “C’mere. I’ll pet you.” </p>
<p>With more eagerness than he had had during the whole day he rolled over and placed his head in her soft lap, feeling the warmth of her skin and the soft fabric of her skirt. A small humming noise escaped Lushen as Lapis began stroking his back gently and threading through his wild hair. The joker felt as if he had entered paradise, the lovely sensation of her touch filling his senses. Despite the fact that his lover used a large sword as a weapon, she was oddly soft and careful. The calluses of her hands felt a bit rougher against his back in comparison to her fingertips, but he enjoyed the scratchier feeling compared to the tickling one. </p>
<p>Lushen’s hum of satisfaction grew louder as Lapis caressed him, a smile on her face as she smoothed back his stray locks and traced the lines of his handsome narrow face. The sharp cheeks and jaw, the upturned pointy nose, narrow lips, and bright eyes. Her touch lingered only moments at a time but the places where her hand had been burned with a gentle heat.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’ll take a long time?” Lushen murmured, his voice heavy and drowsy, Lapis’s gentle movements lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p>“What will?” </p>
<p>“Till I’m healthy again?” he clarified with a small murmur and buried his face in the fabric of her skirt.</p>
<p>“Probably only a week more at max”, Lapis mused and petted him while he began to hum again.<br/>
“You’ll get better soon, I’m sure.” </p>
<p>Lushen closed his eyes in response, his focus elsewhere as his lover tended to him. His sense of the room drifted off until he was sound asleep, Lapis stroking his back into the late hours of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>